DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract verbatim): Development of MRI techniques, optimized for cardiovascular disease (CVD) applications, are currently hampered by low signal to noise ratios (SNR), tissue motion and blood flow artifacts. The long term goal of this project is to develop an Atherosclerotic Lesion Phantom (ALP) to assist the MRI community develop non invasive applications to identify patients at risk for clinically acute CV syndromes. This will be accomplished by: 1) accurately modeling the morphology of key pathogenic features associated with high risk atherosclerotic lesions and 2) providing a controlled environment that reproduces the difficulties associated with clinical imaging. ALP combines the benefits of existing technologies with: an innovative artificial artery including multiple wall layers (Aim 1), stenotic lesions that mimic the morphology (Aim 2) and MRI content (T1, T2, contrast) of atherosclerotic lesions in a stable and well characterized manner (Aim 3). In Phase II, we focus on optimizing materials and procedures identified in Phase I in anticipation of constructing advanced flow phantoms for Phase III product evaluation. A comprehensive ALP will be critical for the development and validation of new clinical applications as well as in training medical personnel on using state of the art MRI screening protocols for atherosclerotic CVD. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The magnitude of the clinical need for a non invasive means to identify patients at risk for plaque rupture or erosion is so large and the commercial availability of adequate MRI tools so limited as to create a lucrative market niche for a highly advanced atherosclerotic lesion phantom targeted at cardiovascular disease. Products developed from this project will address current and future needs in clinical research, QA, and personnel training applications.